Yami no mata Sue
by Hezziel Leiya
Summary: Los shinigamis encuentran información filtrándose en el mundo de los vivos y son enviados a la misión... pero no esperaban tal desastré: Niña rara! Parodia de todo XD (Tal vez haya shonen-ai)
1. Locura uno

Este… éste es un fic que hice especialmente para los del grupo msn que tengo (que puse como página personal) Probablemente no le entiendan muy bien ya que tiene muchos chistes locales o porque salen muchos personajes que nadie conoce (que son los participantes del grupo ) Pero si lo quieren ver en su versión original pasen por él. (Bonita forma de hacer promoción XD, Aunque en realidad lo recomiendo para que le entiendan y porque hay información adicional de este fic n.nU). Bueno, también lo subí porque no he actualizado mi fic de "Ángel negro" n.n y no quiero que ciertas personitas me maten nn… Bueno, eso es todo. Les presento esta locura!XD:

"**YAMI NO MATA SUE"**

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes de Yami no Matsuei no me pertenecen… solo pido que me los presten un ratito n.n.

Coraje y todas las criaturas de "ningún lugar" (y ningún lugar, por supuesto -.-) tampoco me pertenecen, simplemente hago mención de ello como un chiste local… verdad Yuriko? ;)

En realidad dudo que los del grupo se comporten así… simplemente me los imagino así por un rato n.n … por el contrario, la mayoría del tiempo Sue es así -.- (aunque no por completo igual .... sería castrante!)

**Aclaraciones:**

(Onomatopeyas, o sea sonidos que hacen, cosas que hacen y comentarios)

/Diálogos nuestros fuera de la historia/

("Significado de algo que dicen en otro idioma")

"pensamientos"

''dos ' fíjense que no son comillas - ", significa que están hablando en japonés''

'una significa que están hablando en ingles'

"_en manuscrita significa que esta citando, leyendo algo"_

Por lo bajo significa que lo esta diciendo bajito

(?) Anotaciones y puntos para aclarar, por ejemplo un personaje que apareció o algo que dicen y ya lo explico de que va , vale? (de que se trata pues)

**Abreviados**: (por si se les olvida quien es quien)

HL: Heziel Leiya, seria, desconfiada

MV: Midori y V por verde (eso significa), loca n.n

Yuno: Esta cortito así que no lo abrevio, amable, tranquilo/a

Sue: igual de chiquito, volátil, burlona y sarcastica

Estos cuatro son la misma persona (en ciertas ocasiones, ya diré luego cuando no), nada mas que con diferente carácter

Hsh: Haash

Yk: Yuriko

Ys: Yukai sa

Def/Nr: Deftones, Narrador

Kei/LW : Keitaro, Lobo solitario (LW es por Lone Wolf)

SG: Ichia, Shonen Goddess

Tsu: Tsuzuki

His: Hisoka

Tat: Tatsumi

Wat: Watari

Ka: Jefe Kanoe (También por Kachou: jefe)

Mur: Muraki (N/A: ¿notaron que las primeras tres letras de Muraki formar la primera silaba de Murder (Asesino)?

**

* * *

**

**Locura uno: Enviados a la misión, enviados al desastre**

Nr: _"Aquellos que mueren deben de ir a la tierra de la muerte, "Meifu". Ahi hay una organización que juzga las almas de los muertos---"Joco"_

_En el centro de este se encuentra "Enmacho". Encabezado por el señor del infierno, Enmadaioh. Este es el más grande Cho (distrito) de Meifu._

_Aquellos que trabajan en el departamento Shokan de Enmacho, también son llamados "Shinigami" Dioses de la muerte. Estos se especializan en los problemas con el sistema de justicia. Son como una parte de los servicios de investigación privados del gobierno..._

Nr:_"El departamento Shokan de Enmacho" un grupo patético con un super-bajo salario que ayuda a Juohcho a que vaya sobre ruedas._

_Usualmente se encargan de cosas extrañas y complicadas, pero su principal trabajo es el de recoger a los muertos._

_Como una regla, los shinigamis siempre tienen que trabajar en parejas, esto es para prevenir que vayan en contra del reglamento."_

Nr: Hoy, parece que las cosas están inquietas y los shinigamis están reunidos en el despacho del más antiguo de los shinigamis, el jefe Kanoe, para tratar asuntos de una misión…

Def/Nr: Bueno, ¿ya me puedo ir?

/- MV: ¡Claro! ¡Que pases bien tus vacaciones! Tal vez te vayamos a visitar nn

-Def: bueno n-n si eso es todo, entonces ya me voy ¡Que te vaya bien!

-MV: (Se despide agitando su mano) nn Bye

–Hsh: (Que esta a su lado junto con Yuriko) ¿adonde va? ·-·

-MV/Yk: ¡ñeje! ¡ A ningún lugar! XD/

&&&&&&

-En el despacho del jefe Kanoe-

Kanoe: Hemos descubierto una ligera filtración de datos

Tatsumi: Al parecer hay una persona que sabe demasiado de nosotros y podría poner en peligro nuestra existencia…

Hisoka: Ya veo, entonces lo que nos están pidiendo es que la eliminemos, ¿no?

Tsuzuki: ¡¿Que?! ¡No pueden estar pidiendo eso!

Kanoe: Es indispensable que no se sepa de nuestra existencia, debemos pasar desapercibidos porque sino podría darse un desastre…

Tatsumi: Podría filtrarse la información de la existencia de seres inmortales que pueden usar magia…

Watari: Y que generalmente te van a ver porque estas a punto de morir n n

Todos: (mirada asesina)

Tsu: ¡Pero jefe! ¡No veo porque tengamos que tomar una vida sin que este decidida su muerte!

Ka: ¡Esto es de vida o muerte (N/a: seeee! ñ.n Como que ya están muertos XD), Tsuzuki, podría haber más gente como Muraki matando solo para poder encontrarnos!

His: Esta bien jefe, nos encargaremos

Tsu: Pero Hisoka…

His: Vámonos Tsuzuki

Tat: Toda la información de la misión se las darán lo hermanos Gushoushin

Tsu: Sí…

Un rato después, en la cafetería de la división Shokan…

His: Aquí dice que una persona ha estado distribuyendo información acerca de Meifu…

(chomp chomp chomp chomp chomp)

His: … Sobre todo información acerca de nosotros…

Tsu: ¿Eh? ¿De nosotros? ¿Quienes?

His: ... De los empleados del departamento Shokan y (revisa los papeles) o o en especial de nosotros.

Tsu: ¿Queff? (Todo con la boca llena) ¿Queff pafa Hishoka? (chomp chomp)

His: Aquí dice que habla más que nada de nosotros dos o-o

Tsu: (chomp chomp chomp) eh? De nosotros dos?

His: ¡¿Podrias dejar de hacer eso?! ò.ó ¡Deja de comer y escúchame!

Tsu: ó.ñ ¡Uh, Hisoka, no me grites!

His: Que rápido se te pasa lo triste (mirada reprochante)

Tsu: Aún estoy triste… pero un buen pastel (nótese que se refiere a un pastel completo, no un pedazo) te reanima fácilmente! nun

His: A ti todo lo que se trate de comida te reanima...en fin v.v... Aquí dice que para completar la misión tendremos que viajar a… Mekishiko ("México") o-o. (por lo bajo) Pero si ese área no nos corresponde…

Tsu: ¡¿México?! (N/A: se le esta haciendo manía eso de preguntar y repetir lo que apenas a dicho Hiso-chan XD) Eso significa…¡ªoª Vacaciones, tacos, playa, comida tradicional, paseos, perros por doquier!

/Def: Y que tienen que ver los perros? -HL: hay vas a ver… en esta historia hay muchos perros XD, además: no seria México sin perros por todos lados XD/

His: Vacaciones no. Tatsumi tiene un presupuesto fijo para esta misión y no permite ningún lujo…

Tsu: Que mala suerte T-T

His : En fin, se nos esta haciendo tarde para salir. Esta misión debe ser completada lo más rápidamente posible.

Tsu: ¡Eh! Espera! ¡Aun me falta terminar mi pastel!

His: Nos vamos (Mientras lo jala de la chaqueta)

Tsu: ¡¡No!! ¡Mi pastel! T.T(Siendo arrastrado mientras trata de regresar por su pastel o más bien intenta agarrarlo estirando sus brazos o-oU)

Gente que vio la escena: o--oU (Con una enorme gota)

-Más tarde en México…-

(Se ve a una chava tecleando algo en su computadora)

Chava: …y luego Yuno saluda a todos (1)…

(¡¡Bamm!!, Se abre la puerta bruscamente)

Tsu: 'Ar yu Su Benet?' (Está tratando de hablar en ingles)

Sue: ¿Eh? O.o

Tsu: 'Ai sei if yu ar Su Benet?'

Sue: "Que madres esta diciendo este sujeto?" õ-ô

His: ''Muevete Tsuzuki, tu ingles es pésimo'' (Está hablando en japonés)

Tsu: ''¡Eeh, no me grites! T.T''

Sue: "Tsuzuki? (es lo único que entendió XD) ¡Un momento (ve a Hisoka) Ese cabello, esos ojos… esa voz (con ojitos de estrella) , son ellos! Un momento ó-o, eso no significa nada bueno…"

His: (Mirando a Tsuzuki) ''Baka…'' (se voltea hacia la chava) 'Are you Sue Bennet?' ("¿Es usted Sue Bennet?")

Sue: 'So if I am?'("¿Que si lo soy?"... creo -.- ¡Eh, mi ingles no es tan bueno T.T!)

His: (Se voltea y mira a Tsuzuki como avisándole) ''Tsuzuki, ve!'' /Def: ¡¿Que acaso es pokemon?! -MV: Jajaja no se me ocurrió algo más XD/

Sue: (Se trepa a la ventana mirando a los shinigamis de forma maniática) ¡Jajajajaja, jamás podrán atraparme :D! (Al más puro estilo Muraki)

/-Sue: ¡Pues claro! El es mi maestro -Def: Dices eso y te matan… -Sue: XD…Eso no me gusto…/

Tsu/His : ''¿Qué dijo?'' /Ichia : creo que hay un severo problema de comunicación aquí -MV: sí, jajaja XD/

Sue: ''Abayo!'' ("Adiós de forma ruda") Tock! (Se pegó con el marco de la ventana al saltar hacia afuera. Resultado: se cayó por ella)

Tsu/His: oo (Mirando por la ventana) -.-U

Sue: (Tirada en el piso) . ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? T-T... ¡Un momento! o.o ¿Mala suerte?

Haash: (Que estaba apunto de tocar a la puerta cuando Sue cayó) (mirando a Sue) o-o ¡nnU hola Sue!

Sue: Me lo temía -.-…(por lo bajo). ¡Hola, Haash nn! ¿Uh? o.o ¡No es momento de platicar, Ven! (la jala de la muñeca)

Hsh: Eh? o.o (mientras se deja llevar, tratando de correr por su cuenta) ¿Qué pasa?

Sue: ¡Luego te lo explico, ahora corre!

-Regresando adentro de la casa. Los shinigamis miran como se van corriendo.-

Tsu: 'Shit!' ''Se escapó'' (aunque aliviado por dentro)

His: ''Ahora si funciona tu ingles??'' (mirada de "no sirves para nada" XD)

Tsu: T.T…

His: (Ignorando a Tsuzuki por completo)… ''Ano henna onna….'' ("esa extraña chica…") (Se voltea a ver la computadora de Sue, que en su huida la dejo encendida, y revisa un poco, disque para sacar información) Mmm… o.o¡!OO ''¡¡¡¡Esa niña¡¡¡'' ò ó

Tsu: ''¿Eh? ¿Doushitano, Hisoka? ·-·'' ("¿Qué ocurre, Hisoka?")

His: (Todo cabreado) ''¡Nos vamos¡ òó Tsuzuki, hay que atrapar a esa niña ¡¡¡¡YA!!!!''

Tsu: ''Si… oo''

/Hsh: ¿Pues que vio?oo

–Ichia/SG: Pues… nn'

-Yuno: ''Eto…'' ("Er…") unos Doujinshis de Yami no Matsuei…'

-SG: Y ya sabrás de que tipo por su reacción XD

-Hsh: Ah… o o ok…/

* * *

¡Bue…! Eso es todo lo que voy a subir ahora ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! n.n dejar sus reviews ¡Por favor! Esto es bueno para que me de cuenta de que cosas les puedo poner/cambiar a ambos, así me ayuda a continuar y a actualizar rápido! nn. 

(1) Yuno es el personaje de mi fic de Gundam Wing, "Ángel negro". Pero solo este, el que habla al final es otro (Creo que sería más entendible si se pasan por mi grupo nnU se los recomiendo un montón si no le entienden)


	2. Locura dos

Ay... Que hueva U Los disclaimers ya están en el capitulo uno U Pero tengo que poner otro ¬.¬U El dinosaurio morado con manchas verdes (Barney -.-) no me pertenece, ni quisiera que fuera mío... ni siquiera para acabar con él XP

* * *

**Locura dos: Misión imposible**

Cuando dejamos a los shinigamis, Hisoka estaba molesto por algo que vió en la casa de Sue, y ella había escapado junto con Haash

Hisoka: Hay que atrapar a esa niña YAAAAA ò.ó!

En ese mismo instante, en otro lugar

Sue: O.O! Brrrrr . Tengo escalofrios! (piensa) por que será? (de repente recuerda algo) O-O… Me lleva! Mi compu! (por lo bajo) Seguro ese fue Hisoka T.T…

Haash¿De que hablas õ.ô?

Sue: Ya no hay esperanza (haciendo una pose toda dramática) TT Kurosaki Hisoka me va a odiar para toda su (no) vida ToT

Hsh: o.o "¿que le pasa?"

Sue: T.T Bueno… ya ni modo Y.Y… mmm, ahora que lo pienso… ¿Porqué estaban los shinigamis tratando de atraparme? (Se le fue la onda)

Hsh¿Qué tanto dices? õo (Por lo bajo) a veces me preocupa lo que hay en su cabeza…

Sue: ¬¬ Te escuché. (Ya recupero la onda XD) No… ¿será por eso que me estaban buscando? ;;

Hsh: No te entiendo nada. ¿Que pasó¿Por qué salimos corriendo de tu casa?

Sue: ah (suspira profundamente) -.- es una historia muy larga -. Verás, es que me vinieron a ver unos tipos llamados Shinigamis…

Hsh¿Shinigamis¿Qué es eso?

Después de una larga explicación-

Sue: …y fue por eso que salí huyendo -.-

Hsh¿Qué! OoO (Abrazándola hasta casi cortarle la circulación) ¡Nooooo! ToT ¡no quiero que te mueras!

Sue: x.x (Tratando de agarrar aire) No te preocupes… (Con un hilo de voz… cuesta trabajo hablar en ese estado T.T)

Hsh: (Le suelta);-;…

Sue: (Con el aire recuperado) …No podrán Ajajajajajajaja (risa maniaca). Soy demasiado poderosa! (Haciendo una pose de "soy superior")

Hsh: ··¬-¬·· (Con pequeñas lagrimas)

/Hsh¡Hey, yo no lloro òó!

–HL: Ah no? ¬¬. Pues aquí si. ¬¬ Recuerda: Venganza

–Hsh: ¬¬# "$$&"…: Es cierto, no tengo que preocuparme susurra Estas demasiado loca como para que quieran que estés allá abajo

Sue: ¬¬ Te estoy escuchando, eh.

Hsh: (El avionazo XD) y que vas a hacer?

Sue: pues que más!

Hsh :¬ ´¬

Sue: Huir nn

Hs: -.-… (ya se lo esperaba)

/Hsh: no se te ocurrió algo mejor, verdad? -Midori: se me fundió el cerebro…/

Sue: mira, primero que nada, debo ir a mi casa

Hsh: Para que oo

Sue: Por mi compu? .

Hsh: ¬¬…

Sue: Por comida? .

Hsh: ¬´¬? (por lo bajo) Para que?

Sue: (por lo bajo) tengo hambre

Hsh:…

Sue: Bueno, por ropa -

Hsh: eh? O-O

Sue: pues como ya me vieron con esta ropa, es más fácil que me encuentren

Hsh: ah, pero…

Sue: Sí… será muy difícil que entre en mi casa… por lo menos tendría que esperar un rato para que se vayan .-. …Entonces (tsu!) ¬.¬ (se voltea de improviso hacia Haash)

Hsh: o-oU…

Sue: Esto será ¬.¬…

Hsh: o--o UUU (muy nerviosa)

Sue: Misión imposible! Perve) tu ruru tu ruru tu ruru turu tu tu tu (insertar Música clásica de misión imposible)

Hsh: n.nU

En otro lado-

His: (hecho una cabra) ''Tsuzuki! Apurate''

Tsu: (pensando) "Pero no sabemos donde esta TT"

His: (se voltea frenéticamente) òó que? (casi gruñendo)

Tsu: T.T… (Se le olvido que Hisoka puede saber lo que piensan leyendo sus emociones)

His: (Se vuelve a voltear) &$$&#!

Tsu: "jamás había visto a Hisoka así ;; ¿porque no me dice que pasa?

His: Tsuzuki!

Tsu: Ya voy, ya voy TT

Más tarde (solo un poco) en casa de Sue

(turu run! Tun tun tururun tun tururú: la canción de misión imposible aparece de pronto)

(Se ve a alguien vestido con un traje tipo espía listo para entran por un tragaluz, o lo que es lo mismo, una ventana en el techo para que entre la luz natural, pero grande)

_Debes tener cuidado _(comunicación por micrófono)_ Entra con el mayor sigilo sin que nadie te vea_

Ok -.- (quedito) "¿porqué no lo hizo ella?"

(Sigue la canción de misión imposible.)

_"Voy a entrar"_ (se comunica agarrando el micrófono de la diadema de comunicación)

/Ichia¿De donde saco eso OO?

Yuriko/Fujitaka: De su Barneybolsa XD! (1)

Yk: De su bolsa puede sacar todo lo que quiera

Hezziel: Trataré de tomar eso como un cumplido ¬¬…/

(La chica desciende mientras es sujetada por una cuerda amarrada por la cintura: al todo estilo de la película de misión imposible cuya canción esta de fondo)

Afuera de la casa, en el techo-

Se ve a Sue con los mismos atavios de la otra chava (que si no se habían dado cuenta, es Haash)

Sue: (sujetando el otro lado de la cuerda ayudándose con una especie de polea que le sirve de apoyo… Sue es bastante fuerte…) Ojala que no la cachen… "Espero que no se vaya a romper la cuerda…" (Se comunica por el micrófono de la diadema) ¿Como están las cosas allá?

Regresando con Haash-

Sigue la canción de misión imposible. Baja lentamente observando todo y sin hacer ruido. Termina de ver todo

Tun tun tururun tun turu rururú! …(Sigue la canción)

Hsh: No hay nadie o-o

Tush tsh fhs! (Rayón de disco (2))

Sue¿_Qué¿Cómo que no hay nadie! _(De la sorpresa la suelta)

Hsh: ah! (insertar grosería favorita de Haash aquí) X.x (En el suelo)

Entra Sue por el tragaluz (Ya tiene experiencia saltando grandes alturas XD)

Sue¿Cómo que no hay nadie? (preguntándose más a si misma que haciéndole caso a Haash)

Hsh: ¬¬ (mirada llena de rencor)

Sue: (tratando de hacer como que no vio eso XD) Es cierto OO (checando alrededor), no hay nadie oo…

Hsh: (sobándose sus… posaderas XD) ¬¬… ¿crees que ya no estén en la casa?

Sue: el único lugar que les importaría sería mi cuarto (por lo bajo) y tal vez la cocina por Tsuzuki…

En otro lado-

Se ven a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka en un parque bonito pero algo despoblado

Tsu: (ve a un perro que está descansando a la sombra) Hisoka¿que te parece si descansamos un poco? Llevamos algo de tiempo buscando y no hemos dado con ella

His: (Ya más tranquilo) Tienes razón (se sientan en una banca) ¿A dónde se habrán ido?

Tsu: (No le contesta porque Hisoka se preguntó más a si mismo que a él) Mmmm…(busca un puesto de comida o algo así. Lo único que ve son más perros acostados debajo de coches o bancas) Mmmm… ahorita vengo Hisoka

His: um-hu (Asiente. Sigue haciendo deducciones mientras Tsuzuki se va en su búsqueda de una tienda o lugar en donde vendan comida) ¿Dónde se podrá haber metido¿Tal vez fue a la casa de aquella otra joven

Tsuzuki regresa con unos helados, dos perros calientes (3) y dos refrescos: uno normal y el otro de dieta dizque para cuidar la figura XD. Misteriosamente desaparecen algunos perros

Tsu: Toma, Hisoka!(Le pone enfrente un helado)

His¿Qué es esto? (Con un poco de sorpresa)

Tsu: Es que desde que llegamos aquí no hemos comido (Le guiña el ojo) tal vez por eso estas susceptible (O.O! Wow… jamás pensé que Tsu: chan pudiera decir palabras tan difíciles)

His: (Sonrojado) ''Urusai!'' (Callate, la palabra favorita de Soka-chan )

Tsu: (Solo sonríe con esa expresión pícara que tiene al ver la reacción de Hisoka) Gomen, Soka-chan :P

His: Por que te empeñas en llamarme "Soka-chan"?

Tsu: Porque se escucha "lindo"

His: (Con un violento sonrojo) ''Baka…'' (Mientras se voltea avergonzado)

Tsu: jeje… bueno y que vamos a hacer? Sí la seguimos buscando dudo que la encontremos

His: Sí, después de todo no tenemos mucha información de esa chica más que lo general y que le gusta ver cosas raras… (Con un violento sonrojo)

Tus¿Cosas raras?

His: Olvidalo, no me hagas caso

Tsu: (Solo se le queda mirando con curiosidad)

His: Lo mejor sería que regresáramos a su casa por si vuelve…

Tsu: Sí, Hisoka! Eso es una buena idea!

His: Aunque talvez deberíamos investigar con quien estaba cuando se fue… Tal vez se haya ido a su casa

Tsu: (Tiene un ligero estremecimiento, no quiere que otra persona se involucre) Emmm, Mejor esperemos a ver si se aparece en su casa, ne Soka-chan?

His: Ya te dije que no me digas así! (con un leve sonrojo y enfadado)

Tsu: Y tú sabes que no lo haría n.n

(¡Pook!)

Tsu: x.x (Con tremendo chichón en su dura cabeza)

His: Ya vamonos

(1) Sue (la verdadera) casi siempre tiene una bolsa de donde saca papel de baño, libretas, plumas, lápices, borradores, cosméticos, limas para las uñas, pasadores, donas y pinzas para el cabello, perfumes, tatuajes, pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, para la gripa, para el dolor de las articulaciones, curitas, una blusa, comida, discos, disquetes, pilas, celular, otras bolsas y un sin fin de chucherías más, que entran en la bolsa del momento la cual no tiene el tamaño que uno pensaría que debería tener para que entre tanta porquería… razón por la cual se ha ganado el apodo de la Barneybolsa: "puedes sacar todo lo que quieras y se te ocurra de una práctica bolsa de tamaño pequeño… ¡siempre estarás listo para cualquier cosa!" algo así…

(2)Ya saben, el efecto que hacen los Dj's, que expresa un cambio en donde no salen las cosas, como un "eh? ··"

(3);-; perritos! Será ahí donde irán a para los perros?

* * *

Bueno hasta ahí le dejo! Y perdón por no actualizar rapido U pero ahorita estoy aprovechando que no hay nadie fregando por aquí para que me vaya a acostar, y que es mi ultimo momento libre antes de que empiezen los examenes x.x ToT Dios! Dame fuerzas! TT 

YaoiYaoiYeah:  
Oh ! Amiga ToT me alegraste el día! Ese día me pasaron tantas desgracias -.-U Primero me despierto afónica uuhuju! (nótese el sarcasmo), luego que me levanto con el pie izquierdo (doble sentido, por favor) y, jaja, me agarra un dolor de los mil demonios… mi tobillo se torció T.T luego mi madre me dice " nos vamos de viaje n.n, salimos en tres horas!" oo x.x, aprovechando que se va a trabajar prendo la computadora y ¿Qué crees:D no se conecta a internet! nn wauuuuu! Después de pelearme con mi compu -.- y lograr que se conecte, intento abrir y wuau! Tengo que esperar 15 minutos para que se abra n.n, ya sin ánimos checo los nuevos fics de Yami no Matsuei y veo mi fic y me encuentro un review o.o! que felicidad! Cuando vi tu review salte de emoción :D … craso error, mi patita ya no aguanto más T.T ahora estoy toda coja ··¬.¬·· sniff. Pero que feliz estoy! En realidad no esperaba que me dejaran Reviews aquí nnU pero se vale intentar ;-; y dió frutos T.T Gracias por tu review!

PD: By the way girl, How did you get to my fic o.o? & Can you speak in spanish too! Even understanding at it is great! O.o Wow! n.n you're so cool!


End file.
